Rules of Engagement, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in Rules of Engagement, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: Setting Sail Choices Choice 1 * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 * Yes, I'd like to rename Katie. (Choice 3) * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Katie". Choice 4 * Yes. * No, start with current names. Choice 5 Pick who to open their letter first. * Main Character (Katie) * Party-Girl Sister (Jess) * Bookish Sister (Nicole) * Brother (Alex) * Cousin (Violet) Choice 6 * You taught me how to French braid my hair. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) * You threw my favorite doll out the window. (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) Choice 7 * Call Of The Wild (��20) * Cut Out For This (��15) * Casual Sunday * Easy Breezy * Beach Day Choice 8 * Violet Vixen (��15) * Sangria Punch * The Straight Up * Mai Tai Choice 9 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not Me. Let's try something else. "Closet Unlocked", you've unlocked the closet! Choice 10 Last chance to change your mind about who you want to marry! * European Guy (Leo) * Business Man (William) * Bartender (Dean) Choice 11 * Alex and Elena finding evidence to prove they've been a couple! (No effect) * Jess trying to find a new job! (No effect) * Planning a wedding in such a short amount of time! (No effect) Choice 12 * I want Violet to be my maid of honor! (No effect) * Not to have a maid of honor! (No effect) * I want Alex to be my maid of honor! (No effect) Choice 13 * But I'm going to need you to dial it way down. (No effect) * Love your energy! Let's do this! Wedding planning mode initiated! (No effect) * It's nice to meet you, Carmen. (No effect) Choice 14 * Summer Sweetheart (��12) * LBD Choice 15 * You weren't invited. (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin*.) * Yes, it, uh, must've gotten lost in the mail. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) * Sorry, I must've forgotten to invite you in the rush (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) Choice 16 * With Blake (Relationship with Blake will be affected) * With Carter (Relationship with Carter will be affected) * Alone for now Choice 17 * Using my BA in Communication for something or other after I graduate. (No effect) * Becoming a professional partier. (No effect) * Mooching off my rich siblings. (No effect) Choice 18 * Me! (No effect) * Love. (No effect) * My smoking hot fiance! (No effect) Choice 19 ''' * My sister, ''Jess ''(No effect) * My sister, ''Nicole ''(No effect) * My brother, ''Alex ''(No effect) '''Choice 20 * How to live life to the fullest (No effect) * How it feels to be truly happy. (No effect) * How to be adventurous and take risks. (No effect) Choice 21 * Play the game to keep the party going! (��20) * Let's wrap it up because it's getting late. (Party Pooper) Diamond Choice 1 (Leo) * Greece * Cordonia ⬅ Correct. Diamond Choice 2 (Leo) * Exploring a new city on a motorcycle ⬅ Correct. * Staying in with a glass of wine and a good book +Soulmates if you answered 2 out 2 questions correctly +Game if you answered 1 out of 2 questions correctly Diamond Choice 1 (William) *Radcliffe *Rashad ⬅ Correct. Diamond Choice 2 (William) *Napa ⬅ Correct. *New York +Soulmates if you answered 2 out 2 questions correctly +Game if you answered 1 out of 2 questions correctly Diamond Choice 1 (Dean) * Steak and potatoes * Grilled cheese sandwiches ⬅ Correct. Diamond Choice 2 (Dean) * Bird ⬅ Correct. * Seal +Soulmates if you answered 2 out 2 questions correctly +Game if you answered 1 out of 2 questions correctly Diamond Choice 3 ' * ''Jess ''⬅ '''Correct '(+Game) * ''Nicole '' '''Diamond Choice 4 * Alex * Violet ⬅ '''Correct '(''+Game') '''Diamond Choice 5 * Nicole ⬅ Correct '(+Game'') * Alex 'Diamond Choice 6 ' * Grab Leo/William/Dean and kiss him passionately! (+Soulmates) * Quickly kiss his lips. * Give him a peck on the cheek. Chapter Two: Piece of Cake Choices '''Choice 1 * I get to eat cake! (No effect) * We'd get to spend time together! (No effect) * We're checking this off our wedding to-do list! (No effect) Choice 2 * Vanilla Bean * Triple Chocolate * Pink Champagne "Let Them Eat Cake", you chose the cake flavor for your wedding!" Choice 3 * Bite into my cup. * Ask him to feed me.(+Soulmates) * Steal a bite of his cup! (+Soulmates) Choice 4 * Vanilla mousse * Chocolate hazelnut * Strawberry cream cheese "Filling Good", you chose the filling for your wedding cake! Choice 5 * Classic cake (Baker's Dozen *You chose a non-custom cake exterior!*) * Rustic cake (��15) * Princess cake (��15) Choice 6 (Leo) * I love spending time with you. * I'm falling in love with you. * I love you too. "Can't Help Falling", you confessed your love to your fiance! Choice 7 (Leo) * Splash Leo ''with water. * Kiss him. ''(+Soulmates) Choice 6 (William) * I love spending time with you. * I'm falling in love with you. * I love you too. Choice 7 (William) * Wrap William in my arms. * Press my lips to his (+Soulmates) There are no choices for Dean's route after the wedding cake tasting. .'' '''Choice 8' * Point to a lot of stuff? * Make sure everyone is happy? (+Guide) * Wear short shorts? Choice 9 * Ugh. Is this a punishment? * We're going to have so much fun! (+Guide) * Sounds boring. Switch with me. Choice 10 * Who likes boats? * Who wants to get wet?! * Who's ready to have some fun?! (+Guide) Choice 11 * Splash that little brat! (No effect) * Threaten to throw him in the canal! (No effect) * Count to three! (No effect) Choice 12 +Guide * Do the twin swap and get help from Nomade! (��20) * Figure something else out. (Ain't No Picnic *You decided not to do the twin swap*) Diamond Choice 1 * We're robots! * She's a body snatcher! * She's my twin sister. Diamond Choice 2 * Blake * Carter * Mira Diamond Choice 3 * Not really. I like being a tour guide more. * A little bit. I mostly miss the people * Yes, so much! I hate being stuck with Chaz! Diamond Choice 4 (Blake) * 'Accidentally' set her chef's hat on fire yet? * Learned a lot from her? Diamond Choice 5 (Blake) * We should be together, then kiss him. (+Romance) * We should stay friends Diamond Choice 4 (Carter) Diamond Choice 5 (Carter) Diamond Choice 4 (Mira) * Go clubbing! * Relax on the beach Diamond Choice 5 (Mira) * Tuck the piece of hair behind her ear (+Romance) * Smile at her and keep walking Choices 13 & 14 will only appear if you picked the 2nd option in Choice 12 Choice 13 * Chocolate coated waffle with chopped nuts * Waffle topped with fruit and whipped cream * Strawberry glazed waffle with sprinkles ⬅ Correct '(+Guide)'' '''Choice 14 * Statues! (+Guide) * Dogs! Guide to Success - You excelled at your first day as a tour guide! (If you do well on your first day) Blind Leading The Blind ''- '' You disappointed your new boss on your first day. ''(If you did bad on your first day) '''Choice 15' This is a timed choice. * Catch it! (No effect) * Let it hit me! (No effect) * Duck! (No effect) Chapter Three: Meet the Family Choices Choice 1 * Excited to take it! (No effect) * Nauseous, I might throw up. (No effect) * Not sure what to expect. (No effect) Choice 2 * Lady In Lace (��25) * Current outfit Choice 3 (Leo's Route) * You're kidding, right? * I bet it's easy to miss living in a big castle. Choice 4 (Leo's Route) (Leo: The Royal Blue gown from Book 2 can also be used to impress Leo's parents) * I thought you would be happy for him * Liam will be a better king. (+Impression) * I almost didn't accept his proposal when I found out! Choice 5 (Leo's Route) * Comporting myself with dignity? * I'll comport myself however I want! * Of course, Your Majesties. (+Impression) Choice 6 (Leo's Route) * An apple-cutting ceremony... * Sounds like exactly what our wedding needs! (+Impression) * No way! An apple a day keeps our guests away! "Apple Of Their Eye", you impressed the king and queen! Choice 3 (William's Route) * A robust pinot noir * A refreshing sauvignon blanc Choice 4 (William's Route) * I'm going to make you like me! * It's time to bury the hatchet. * We don't need your approval. Choice 5 (William's Route) * Making each other happy! * Making lots of mini baby Sloans! * Getting through all obstacles. Together. (+Soulmates, +Impression) Choice 6 (William's Route) * My grandmother left me this crazy will! * I lost my parents when I was young. (+Soulmates, +Impression) * I have to choose between three hot guys! Choice 3 (Dean's Route) * All it took was a strong drink and a strategically placed dress. * I just let him sweep me off my feet. (+Soulmates, +Impression) * I quickly whipped him into shape. Choice 4 (Dean's Route) This is a timed choice. * Dive to catch the ball! ⬅ Correct '(+Impression)'' * Trip over the ball! * Scream and run away +Soulmates '''Choice 5 (Dean's Route) * Find your passion! * Keep travelling and exploring! * Get a steady job that pays well. +Impression Choice 6 (Dean's Route) * Guess I don't have to be nervous about meeting her. * I was really looking forward to meeting her. I'm so sorry, Dean. (+Soulmates, +Impression) * We'll video record everything! She'll feel like she was there! .'' '''Choice 7' * Champagne bottle (No effect) * Toy soldier (No effect) * Seashell (+Family - when the gift is given) Choice 8 * What kind of things has she told you about me? * She probably complained about everything I did as her boss. * All good things I hope. I want you to like me. (+Family) Choice ' * Wait... what? * Were you trying to give me a heart attack?! * Good one! You really had me going. (+Family)'' "Flashback", you impressed Elena's family with the photos you took! This will only appear if Alex and Elena took photos around the cruise ship is Book 2. '''Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Bite the watermelon! * Put the diaper on the watermelon! (+Family) * Drop the watermelon! Choice 11 * Yes! I'm ready for the full Elena exclusive (��19) * Sorry, I'm not really hungry for churros. (Hometown Bore *You didn't go on a tour of Elena's hometown!) Diamond Choice 1 * Really good at embarrassing me. * Great! I really love them. * A lot like you. Diamond Choice 2 * Aww, you were so cute! * Look at the dorky little pigtails! * Tell me about this family dinner photo. Diamond Choice 3 * The big money? * A career your parents wanted for you? * Your dream to save the world? Diamond Choice 4 * Do a pirouette for me. * Show me your best moves, twinkle toes. * Teach me how to do a ballet position. Diamond Choice 5 * Kiss Elena. (+''Romance'') * Hold her in my arms. * Step away. Chapter Four: Painted Sky ''Choices 'Choice 1''' This is a timed' choice.'' *You'll cry tears of joy! (+Soulmates) *You'll ugly cry! (No effect) '''Choice 2 *Yes! How can I condense our love story? (No effect) *Nah. It's not a big deal. (No effect) Choice 3 *Serious and heartfelt. (No effect) *Funny! (No effect) *Steamy! (No effect) Choice 4 *Snow Queen (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 5 *Mini Champagne Bottles *Floral Silk Fan *Box Of Macarons "In Favour", you picked the party favours for your wedding! Choice 6 (Leo) *Be more decisive! (No effect) *I want this to be your wedding too. (+Soulmates) *Yay, I get absolute control! (No effect) Choice 6 (William's Route) Choice 6 (Dean's Route) Choice 7 Wedding Bouquet *Green Arrangement (No effect) *Periwinkle Flowers (��15) *Blush Pink Flowers (��15) "Flower Power", you picked the flowers for your wedding! Choice 8 Wedding Keywords *Classic and glamorous. (No effect) *Romantic, vintage, and rustic. (No effect) *Relaxed, casual, and fun. (No effect) Choice 9 *Classic table decor (No effect) *Rustic Romance Theme (��15) *Alluring Seaside Theme (��15) "Wedding Planner", you picked your wedding reception theme! '' '''Choice 10 (Leo)' *Kiss Leo. (+Soulmates) *Shove him playfully. (No effect) Choice 10 (William's Route) Choice 10 (Dean's Route) Choice 11 This is a timed' choice.'' *I'm Jess. (Tongue-Tied *You were got intimidated by the camera!*) *I'm Nicole. (Camera Loves You *You were born for this!*) *Uh... (Tongue-Tied *You were got intimidated by the camera!*) '''Choice 12 *Want to be more adventurous. (No effect) *Want to honor my nana. (No effect) *Want to get my inheritance. (No effect) Choice 13 *No thanks... It looks gross. (No effect) *Why don't you rub some on me? (+Romance) *Hand it over. I'll slather it on. (No effect) Choice 14 *Stay in a glass igloo tonight to watch the Northern Lights! (��18) *Go back to the ship. Those igloos are a tourist trap. (No Man's Sky *You didn't want to spend the night in a glass igloo*) Choices. Chapter Five: Modern Mosaic ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Love it! (No effect) *Looks great, but... (No effect) Choice 2 *Girl On Fire (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 3 *It was my parents who taught me to believe in true love. (No effect) *This is the closest you can get to meeting my parents. (No effect) *I want our marriage to be happy and fertile! (No effect) +Soulmates Choice 4 *I hope they're proud of me. (No effect) *I hope they're together wherever they are. (No effect) *I wish they could be here to see me get married. (No effect) Choice 5 *Kiss my note. (No effect) *Burn my note. (No effect) Choice 6 *We might want to practice the 'kiss the bride' part. (+Soulmates) *We should practice walking down the aisle. (+Soulmates) *We don't need practice. We've got this! (No effect) Choice 7 *I know you're here to sabotage me! (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) *I'm glad you're here to support me getting a new job! (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) Choice 8 *Washing your hair! (No effect) *Taking a sexy bubble bath! (No effect) *Lounging in the tub! (No effect) +Guide Choice 9 *Check the trees. (No effect) *Look down in the main square''' ⬅ Correct (+Guide) *Ask Chaz to help me look. (No effect) '''Choice 10 *''Violet (Path A) *The kids (Path B) ''+Guide Choice 11 (Path A) This is a timed' choice.'' *Throw my body in front of it! (No effect) *Grab it before it can spill! ⬅ Correct (+Guide) *Let it spill! (No effect) '''Choice 11 (Path B) This is a timed' choice.'' *Throw my food at Jiro! *Catch the fig! ⬅ 'Correct '(+Guide) *Let the fig hit Camellia! '''Choice 12 *You're lookin' good. (No effect) *I still have to get used to it. (No effect) Choice 13 *Your outfit is on fire right now! (No effect) *Yeah, it's weird to see you in normal clothes. (No effect) Choice 14 *Support Blake at his cooking class! (��16) *Help Carter film his audition at a club! (��16) *Shop at the farmers' market with Mira! (��16) *Go back to the ship. Diamond Choice 1 (Carter) *Black-and-white European arthouse cinema *'50s Hollywood glamour like Grease *A modern hip hop style like Step Up Diamond Choice 2 (Carter) *Tap dance! *Belt-loop side step! *Breakdance! Diamond Choice 3 (Carter) *Do a lift like in Dirty Dancing! *Hand jive and swing dance! *Do a fun dance, like... Gangnam Style! (Dance up a Storm - You and Carter made an impressive dance video) Diamond Choice 4 (Carter) *If you get in, will you accept for sure? *What will you do after dance school? Diamond Choice 5 (Carter) *Scoot over to his side of the table and kiss him (+Romance) *Drink and change the subject Diamond Choices "Natural Leader", you led the tour successfully! (If you did well on the tour) for if you did bad at the tour! Choice 15 *Oh, haha, you almost got me again. (No effect) *To the car! RIGHT! NOW! (No effect) Chapter Six: Labor of Love ''Choices 'Choice 1'. *You're mad that I'm the first to get married! (No effect) *Carmen was gonna wrangle this responsibility from you! (No effect) *You know I'm gonna ditch the wedding and elope! (No effect) '''Choice 2' *Tale of Tulle (��25) Achievement if you purchased the outfit. *Current Outfit (Upstaged *Your cousin wasn't impressed by your outfit.*) Choice 3 *Of course you're welcome here. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) *Did you get lost looking for your friends? (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) Choice 4 This is a timed' choice.'' *Leap to your right! *Lose your balance! *Step to your left! ⬅ 'Correct '(+Game) '''Choice 5 This is a timed' choice.'' *Diagonal! *Right! ⬅ 'Correct '(+Game) *Up! If you succeed: "You May Kiss The Groom", you won the first game! (+Soulmates) '''Choice 6 *''Jess'' *''Nicole''' ⬅ '''Correct '(+Game) *''Violet'' '''Choice 7 *''Jess'' *''Nicole'' *''Violet'' ⬅ Correct '(+Game'') If you succeed: "Crisis Averted", you won the second game! '''Choice 8 *'Played with fireflies and hung out in the treehouse.' (+Game) *Prank-called Alex's crush. Choice 9 *Snuck out of the house! *'Rode a roller coaster! '(+Game) If you succeed: "Soul Sisters", you recalled your sisters' memories! If you get one wrong: "Forget-Me-Not", you didn't remember all the memories Choice 10 *Play another game? (No effect) *End the party? *...Drink more? (No effect) Choice 11 The one that really happened is... *The bonfire and garage sale. *The bus ticket and being grounded. (No effect) "One Of Us", you were kind to your cousin in the past. Choice 12 *I'm sorry. I had no idea. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) *You should have tried harder to contact us. (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) "Cousin Confidante", you earned some of Violet's trust! "Thank You For Showering!", you completed your bridal shower! Choice 13 This is a timed choice. *Me! *The pain! *'Your breathing! '(+Suki) Choice 14 This is a timed' choice.'' *'A stress ball! '(+Suki) *A diaper! *Ice chips! '''Choice 15 This is a timed' choice.'' *Her sister's boss-slash-boyfriend! *'Her brother! '(+Suki) *The one keeping this pregnant woman calm! If you succeed in supporting Suki: "Stand and Deliver", you helped Suki on her delivery day! "One of the Family", you impressed Elena's relatives! '''Choice 16 *Take a stroll to Elena's favorite restaurant! (��17) *Get food from the cafeteria. (Fast Food *You chose to get cafeteria food instead.*) Diamond Choice 1 *A four-star dinner *A night in, snuggling on the couch *Tandem skydiving Diamond Choice 2 *Perfect (+Romance) *Old-fashioned *Like Lady and the Tramp Diamond Choice 3 *Kids *The future *Me Diamond Choice 4 *Strict, but fair and loving *Wild! Fun! Cool! Diamond Choice 5 *The day I met you *The moment I saw you on the ship *Couple's Massage Night (+Romance) "Imperfectly Perfect", You had an impromptu date with Elena! Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune Choices Choice 1 *Riveting Raven! (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *'Push it left! '(Aviatrix *You flew like a pro!*) *Pull it backward! *Bop it! Choice 3 *Take it easy. (No effect) *Dodge like we're under fire! (No effect) *Do a figure eight! (No effect) Choice 4 *Do you trust me with your life? (+Soulmates) *Did you get insurance with the helicopter rental? Choice 5 *Go on the sunset cruise along the French Rivera! (��18) (+Soulmates) *Rest while we can. (Didn't Float Your Boat *You didn't practice your wedding dance on a sunset cruise.*) Diamond Choice 1 *The single life. Player gotta play. *Nothing. I never liked being single. (+Soulmates) *Sleeping alone. I'm a kicker! Diamond Choice 2 *Traditional waltz *Hip-hop routine *Sensual tango "Wedding Waltz", You picked your wedding dance style Diamond Choice 3 ' ''This is a timed choice *Mirror his movement! ("Fancy Feet", You practised the dance flawlessly) *Step on his foot! *Trip backward! '''Diamond Choice 4 *Sink down into the pillows and kiss him ("Sunset Cruise", You spent the evening in style!) *Let him spin me across the deck Choice 6 *Get the VIP badges and enjoy the festival as stars! (��19) *Figure something else out. (Sidelined *You didn't get the VIP badges for the festival!*) choices. Choice 7 *Romance! (Hopeless Romantic *You told Audrey your favorite genre!*) *Action! achievement *Documentary! ("Art Imitates Life", You told Audrey your favorite genre!) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *'Walk up the steps calmly. '(Graceful Entrance *You played it cool going up the steps!*) *Trip going up the steps! *Run up the steps quickly! ("Slip N Slide", You had a major wipeout on stage) Choice 9 *Buy everyone a round of champagne! (No effect) *Hug everyone here! (No effect) *Start a chant! (No effect) Choice 10 *Give her a quick hug. (No effect) *Gather her into my arms and kiss her. (+Romance) Chapter Eight: The Bachelorette Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's Jess's codename? Default is Jess-atron. Choice 2 *Some Like It Hot (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 3 *Audrey (Path A) *Elena (Path B) You will talk to both of them, regardless of order. Choice 5 (Path A) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your squad codename? Default is "Mermaid Squad". Choice'' ''5 (Path A) *What's been your favorite place to film so far? (No effect) *When the list is done, what do you think you'll film next? (No effect) Choice 5 (Path B) *I hope Alex ''didn't embarrass himself too much. (No effect) *Where did you grow up? (No effect) '''Choice 6' *There's no such thing as too much passion'! '(+Challenge) *It's natural for passion to fade! *I'll show you my bra if you take off your shirt! (+Challenge) (Bosom Buddies *You're friends forever with Santiago?*) Choice 7 *I'm getting married! Can you buy me a drink? *'I just came from a dinner party, and they only served spritzers! Horrible!' (+Challenge) *You look rich. Buy me a drink. Choice 8 *Guess I forgot to avoid a few of Katie's ''exes. (''Awkward Aardvark *You made the party get off to a rocky start!*) *Um, I probably should've thought this through more. Missing *Let's get this party started! (Smooth Sailor *You avoided a very awkward moment!*) Choice 9 *Welcome to the family! (Short and Sweet *You gave a welcoming toast!*) *Break her heart, I'll break your face. (Big Brother *You let your sister's fiance know you'll be watching him!*) *Good luck! You'll have your hands full. Missing Choice 10 *Play as Alex ''and party with the guys! (��16) *Skip the bachelor party. (''No Girls Allowed *You didn't see the bachelor party!*) choices. Choice 11 *May I try it on? Just wanna see if the ring fits. *How did you meet your significant other? *'Do you mind telling me my fortune? '(+Challenge) Choice 12 *'The handsome cruise guest' (+Challenge) *Shane (Burn Notice *You spilled your drink on Shane!*) Choice 13 This is a timed choice. *Fail to climb! *Dance in front of the bar! *'Jump on top of the bar! '(+Challenge) Choice 14 *Take my hand. I'll help you up. (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) *Suit yourself. (Family Feud *You weren't nice to your cousin.*) If you succeed in all the challenges (all 5): "All The Single Ladies", you got a perfect score on the bachelorette games! If you succeed in most of the challenges (3 or 4?): "All The Single Ladies", you beat most of the bachelorette game! If you succeed in a few of the challenges (0 to 2?): "Bride-In-Training", you didn't do so well at the bachelorette games! Choice 15 *Shots! (Path A) *Selfies! (Path B) Choice 16 (Path A) *''Violet'' for joining us tonight! (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) *''Most'' of you guys! (Family Feud *You weren't nice to your cousin.*) Choice 16 (Path B) *We can all fit in the frame if we try! (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) *''Violet should take the photo of us. (''Family Feud *You weren't nice to your cousin.*) Choice 17 This is a timed choice. *Stop. Jess will continue to pour more until the second time you let the timer run out. But it'll have no effect, no matter when you choose to stop. "Love Whisperer", You helped Santiago and Isabella find love! +Soulmates Choice 18 *Party all night with Leo/William/Dean ''and the others! (��17) (''Party Crashers", you crashed the bachelor party!) *Return to the ship. (Hen Night *You decided to keep it a girls' night!*) Diamond Choice 1 ' *Jump into the water with my clothes! (''Havin' A Ball *You went swimming in your clothes!*) *Take my clothes off and then dive in! (Swan Dive *You dove into the pool!*) *Strip sexily and throw my clothes at Leo/William/Dean! (Getting Steamy *You did a dance for your fiance!*) '''Diamond Choice 2 *''Leo'' *''William'' *''Dean'' You will speak to them all, regardless of order. "Closure Encounter", you got closure with your exes! Diamond Choice 3 *Throw my hands in the air! *Close my eyes and shriek! *Hold Leo tightly! (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 4 *''Violet and Chaz! *''Nicole ''and Audrey! *''Alex ''and Elena! *''Jess ''and Blake! '''Diamond Choice 5' This is a timed choice. *Slip off Leo's/William's/Dean's ''shoulders! *'Knock my opponent down!' (''Chick Mate *You won the chicken fight!*) (+Soulmates) *Get pushed backward! Diamond Choice 6 *Snuggle against his shoulder. *Turn and kiss him. "Sychronized Swimming", you spent the night at the waterpark with your loved ones! Chapter 9: When in Rome Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *The light of my life. (No effect) *The yin to my yang. (No effect) *...Forget it! (No effect) +Soulmates Choice 2 *Wow, thank you. You didn't have to do that. (No effect) *I'll go, but only if you ''give me a massage. (+Soulmates'') Choice 3 *Sapphire Shimmer (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 4 *Confidence. (No effect) *Energy. (No effect) *Serenity. (No effect) Choice 5 *Calming and reassuring. (No effect) *High-energy and passionate. (No effect) *Ambitious and suave. (No effect) Choice 6 *In a fifteenth-century Scottish castle! (Queen Of The Castle *You chose your honeymoon location!*) *In a tropical paradise in the Bahamas! (Private Island Paradise *You chose your honeymoon location!*) *In a charming hotel in Paris overlooking the Seine! (La Vie En Rose *You chose your honeymoon location! *) +Soulmates Choice 7 *Soak my feet. (No effect) *Soak my hands. (No effect) *Soak my whole body! (+Soulmates) Choice 8 *Apply the scrub on Leo/William/Dean sensuously. (+Soulmates) *Tickle Leo/William/Dean! (+Soulmates) Choice 9 *Like a cup overflowing with happiness. (No effect) *Like a blossoming flower. (No effect) +Soulmates Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Cry for help! (No effect) *Keep my cool! (+Soulmates) *Jump in shock! (No effect) +Soulmates +Soulmates Choice 11 *You can thank me with a kiss. (+Soulmates) *It was my pleasure. (No effect) Choice 12 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What should Leo/William/Dean call you? Default is "Princess". Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What do you call Leo/William/Dean? Default is "Casanova". Choice 14 *Check out the steam room with Leo/William/Dean! (��18) *Go back to the ship. (Back To Reality *You decided to end your spa escape!*) Diamond Choice 1 *With a book, a fireplace, and a cup of tea. (No effect) *At a music festival with friends. (No effect) *When I'm in nature or hiking in the woods. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Go on regular trips to break the routine! (No effect) *Meditate together! (No effect) *Go to the bedroom. Fast. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *The blackberry mint spa water. (No effect) *Caramelized pear herbal tea. (No effect) *Fresh lemon ginger tea. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Eat a s'more sushi off of'' Leo's/William's/Dean's'' chest. (No effect) *Pretend I'll feed him, but eat it instead. (No effect) +Soulmates Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss him and taste the chocolate. (+Soulmates) *Eat the last dessert sushi, then lounge in the water. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Keep going... (No effect) *I think I've had enough massages for one day. (No effect) "Letting Off Steam", you escaped to the spa with Leo/William/Dean! Choice 15 *You can do it! I believe in you. (No effect) *I don't know. It sounds like a long shot. (No effect) *If you leave, do I get your job? (No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice. *Talks about birds! (Bird Brain *You didn't put in a good work for Chaz!*) *'Keeps the guests happy! '(Got Your Back *You made Chaz look good!*) (+Guide) *Looks super hot! (Heat Of The Moment *You made Bartholomew uncomfortable!*) Choice 17 *Uh, Russell Crowe filmed a movie here! (Schooled *You gave incorrect information!*) *Now who wants to hear a gruesome gladiator fact? (Better Left Unsaid *You shared an inappropiate fact with the group!*) *'And they often had mock sea battles! '(First Mates *You shared a fact everyone enjoyed!*) (+Guide) Choice 18 This is a timed choice. *'Call out to ''Nicole!' (''Conquering Hero *You managed to stop the kids without upsetting them!*) (+Guide) *Yell at those little monsters! (Echoes In Eternity *You upset the kids and caused a scene!*) *Jump in front of the swords! (Sheathe Your Sword *You made a scene and got hit!*) Choice 19 *These are just a buncha old junk. (Now We Aren't Free *You couldn't get off the hook with Bartholomew!*) *This is all Aunt Mallory's fault! ( Busy Little Bee *You couldn't blame your aunt for her actions!*) *'We're doing a historical re-enactment! '(Striking Story *You impressed Bartholomew!*) (+Guide) If you succeed at managing most of the tour tasks: "Roman Holla-Day", you rocked the Rome tour! If you've failed to: "Not All Roads Lead To Rome", you did poorly on the Rome tour! If you've been a great tour guide overall from previous chapters and now: "First Rate", you excelled as a tour guide! If you failed during this tour alone: "Second Rate", you performed mediocrely as a tour guide! If you've failed to overall: Missing Choice 20 *Go to the Trevi Fountain with everyone! (��17) *Get some R&R instead. (Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls *You decided not to go to the Trevi Fountain!*) Choices. Chapter Ten: Perfect Fit ''Choices '''Choice 1' *What's your ulterior motive? (No effect) *I'm just here for the free salmon puffs. (No effect) Choice 2 *You hated me? (No effect) *You're just a vindictive witch? (No effect) *You wanted to spare me from the pain of rejection? (No effect) Choice 3 *Have you been possessed? (No effect) *Thank you for finally acknowledging what you did. (No effect) *Is this what it feels like to have a supporting mother? (No effect) Choice 4 *I can't remember the last time you stood up for me. (No effect) *Don't bother. I can handle it on my own. (No effect) Choice 5 *Did you ever really love me? (No effect) *I never want to talk to you again. (No effect) Choice 6 *All of us! (No effect) *I'm going to go with my gut! (No effect) *You do, Carmen! (No effect) Choice 7 *You're late. (Family Feud *You were not nice to your cousin.*) *Are you okay? (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) Choice 8 *What's your opinion on these dresses, Violet? (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) *Good. Let's move on to my dress. (Family Feud *You were not nice to your cousin.*) Choice 9 *Make Violet a bridesmaid? (One of the Girls *You made Violet a bridesmaid!*) *Let her change into her normal clothes. (Always A Bridesmaid *You didn't make Violet bridesmaid!*) Choice 10 *Get three lavender dresses for your family! (only if you chose Violet to be a bridesmaid) (��15) *Get two lavender dresses for your sister! (only if you didn't choose Violet to be a bridesmaid) (��15) *Stick with the pink dresses. (Pink Champagne *You chose classic, pink dresses for your bridesmaids!*) Choice 11 *Look at the classic option. (No effect) *Let's try on the next gown! (No effect) Choice 11 *Look at the rustic option. (No effect) *Let's try on the last gown! (No effect) Choice 12 *Compare them all again. (No effect) *Time to make a decision! (No effect) Choice 13 *Classic Cut (Classic Cut *You picked the classic wedding dress!*) *Forest Fairy (��25) *Happily Ever After (��25) Choice 14 *Look at the classic option. (No effect) *Let's try on the next veil! (No effect) Choice 15 *Look at the rustic option. (No effect) *Let's try on the next veil! (No effect) Choice 16 *Compare looks! (No effect) *Finish browsing! (No effect) Choice 17 *Ballerina Bun (Ballerina Bun *You picked your wedding hairstyle!*) *Flower Child (��20) *Royal Updo (��20) Choice 18 *Be aggressive! (No effect) *Base our proof on solid facts. (No effect) *Be charming! (No effect) Choice 19 This is a timed choice. *'Lawyers '(+Dinesh) *The life of the party *Part of the family Choice 20 *Unrequited crushes and forbidden love *'Company and employee data rights' (+Dinesh) Choice 21 *Chuck my phone across the room! *'Turn it off!' (+Dinesh) *Answer it! Choice 22 *Yes, instantly! She was the Juliet to my Romeo! *'No... It took a long time, but we finally decided it was worth it.' (+Dinesh) "Myth Busters", you convinced Dinesh with your proof! Choice 23 This is a timed choice. *Laugh! (No effect) *Fact! (No effect) Choice 24 *I haven't decided what to do yet. (No effect) *I want it to be a special surprise. (No effect) Choice 25 This is a timed choice. *With feelings! (No effect) *With sadness! (No effect) *in the bedroom! (No effect) Choice 26 *Play as Elena and go on your 'first date' (��16) *Decide to focus more on the present (It's Not a Date *You didn't revisit the past with Elena!*) choices. Chapter Eleven: Into the Woods ''Choices '''Choice 1' This is a timed choice. *Mom and Dad's marriage being a sham?! (No effect) *Mom and Dad separating? (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Wait for Dinesh to finish his meeting. (No effect) *Slam my fists on his table! (No effect) *Tell everyone that love is a lie! (No effect) Choice 3 *No, no. They told ''me they were soulmates. (No effect) *I guess that makes sense. (No effect) *That's crazy! Love doesn't work like that! (No effect) '''Choice 4' *It feels like love is dead? (No effect) *I'm so uncertain about everything? (No effect) *I feel so betrayed? (No effect) Choice 5 *Customize vows for Leo /William/Dean ''while glow bowling! (��18) *Take some time alone. (''No Glo *You didn't go bowling with your siblings!*) Diamond Choice 1 *Pink! (No effect) *Blue! (No effect) *Green! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Bowling Nickname for Katie Default is "Alley Cat". Diamond Choice 3 *Bowling Nickname for Alex Default is "Kingpin". Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Throw it behind me! (No effect) *'Throw it straight!' (See Me Rolling *You got a strike!*) *Throw it sideways! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *A fire in my loins. (No effect) *An anchor in a storm. (No effect) *The moon in the dark. (No effect) +Custom Vow Diamond Choice 6 *I'll always be there for him. (No effect) *I'll try to make him laugh at least once every day. (No effect) *We'll grow together. (No effect) +Custom Vow Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *'Roll it steadily. '(Steam Roller *You knocked down all the pins!*) *Chuck it as hard as I can! (No effect) *Set it down lightly. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *We were friends first. (No effect) *It was love at first sight. (No effect) *He won me over eventually. (No effect) +Custom Vow Diamond Choice 9 *Sharing everything about your day with Elena! (No effect) *Telling her about your childhood! (No effect) *Pillow talk! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Stand on my toes to kiss him. (+Soulmates) *Hug him tightly. (No effect) "Right up your Alley", you enjoyed an evening of glow bowling! Choice 6 *Outdated technology. (No effect) *Losing the people I love. (No effect) *Not fulfilling my potential. (No effect) Choice 7 *Wear the traditional outfits and do the photo-op! (��20) *Stick with your regular clothes (Auf Weidersehen *You said goodbye to the traditional outfit!*) Choices Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *'Throw it around the bottle! '(Ring Around The Bottle *You won the game!*) *Throw it next to the bottle! (Loss The Toss *You didn't win the game!*) *Throw it behind a bottle! (Loss The Toss *You didn't win the game!*)) Choice 9 *Soft pretzel and weisswurst with sweet mustard. (No effect) *Potato dumplings with gravy and cucumber salad. (No effect) *Schnitzel with creamy mushroom sauce and fries. (No effect) "Queen In Her Castle", you nearly completed the list! Choice 10 *Go on the ghost tour of the castle tonight! (��17) *Try not to head back too late. (Supernormal *You didn't do the ghost tour!*) Choices Choice 11 *Turn my face to kiss her. (+Romance) *Drift off to sleep. (No effect) Choice 12 *This is BS! (No effect) *But, um...huh? (No effect) *I need to lie down. (No effect) Chapter Twelve: Memory Lane ''Choices ''Playing as Katie Choice 1 *Are you kidding me?! (No effect) *Can we skip the bonding and go straight to the food? (No effect) *That doesn't sound too bad. I love spending time with my family. (No effect) Choice 2 *I can't wait to be married to you. (+Soulmates) *I hope everything goes perfectly. (No effect) Choice 3 *Floral Flair (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 4 *Any reccommendations while I'm there? (No effect) *Try not to miss me too much. (+Soulmates) Choice 5 *Honor the memory of Nana and celebrate this family. (No effect) *Reveal all the secrets of our love lives! (No effect) *Drink ourselves into oblivion. (No effect) Choice 6 *Nothing! Just... much wow. Skyline. (Clamming Up *You didn't confide in your family.*) *How am I going to propose to Elena like that? (We Are Family! *You confided in your family.*) Choice 7 *B-52 (Play With Fire *You picked Katie's wedding cocktail!*) *Hugo Elderflower Cocktail (Elderflower Forever *You picked Kate's wedding cocktail!*) *Strawberry Shortcake Shake (Cherry On Top *You picked Katie's wedding cocktail!*) Choice 8 *Blake (No effect) *Carter (No effect) *Mira (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm looking for a wedding date. I think it's you. ;) (+Romance) *So, this wedding has a lot of free booze? Wanna come? ^_^ (No effect) Choice 10 *Would be much better if you were here... (+Romance) *Hope you're having a good night! (No effect) Choice 11 *Shrimp Ceviche (Under The Sea *You picked Katie's wedding appetizer!*) *Bruschetta (Your Bread and Butter *You picked Katie's wedding appetizer!*) *Chicken Satay Skewer (Tastes Like Chicken *You picked Katie's wedding appetizer!*) Choice 12 *Going to Germany! (No effect) *Spending time with Audrey. (No effect) *Getting to relieve family memories with you guys. (No effect) Choice 13 *''Katie (No effect) *''Alex ''(No effect) *''Jess ''(No effect) *''Violet ''(No effect) ''You will hear from all your family, regardless of order. Choice 14 *Look at the family memories and photos! (��17) *Let go of the past for now. (Closed Book *You decided not to go down memory lane!*) Diamond Choice 1 Choose a photo *Biking photo *Cooking photo Whichever you choose, will have option to see the other as well Diamond Choice 2 Oh, really, Jess? *I went easy on you *Okay, fine. Good job. You left me in your dust Diamond Choice 3 But... *I left my internship *I don't know where I'm going to work next year Diamond Choice 4 But... *Where were Jess and I when this happened? *Was the cake any good? Diamond Choice 5 I didn't want you to go home because.... *I wished you were my sister too *I wanted us to live in that fort forever *We didn't get to do our pillow fight yet! Diamond Choice 6 Violet... *Was Aunt Mallory always like this to you? *Why don't you stand up to her more? "Cousin Confidante", You earned some of Violet's trust Diamond Choice 7 Violet... *I don't think she meant it like that *Nana did love you "Snapshots of the Past", You traveled down memory lane with your family! "Dinner Is Served", you completed the group task with your family! "Cousin Confidante", your cousins earned your trust! Choice 15 *Laugh at me? (No effect) *Judge me? (No effect) "Cousin Confidante", your cousins earned your trust! Playing as Katie. Choice 16 A secret crush? *Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! (No effect) *I know who it is... (No effect) Choice 17 It's okay to... *Let others in every now and then. (No effect) *Go after the one you care about! (No effect) Choice 18 *Help set up the two love doves. (��15) *Let Violet go to the wedding solo. (It's Not A Match *You didn't help Violet get a wedding date!*) Diamond Choice 1 What should Violet wear? *Dazzle Chaz! *Keep it simple, sweet and stylish! Diamond Choice 2 Tell me... *About your dating history *If you've ever been in love before Diamond Choice 3 I'd say I'm... *A serial monogamist *A player *Going with the flow Diamond Choice 4 You should... *Be yourself! *Play hard to get *Be aggressive! Diamond Choice 5 Guys love it when you compliment... *Their eyes! *Their personality! *Their sick dance moves! Diamond Choice 6 (I should...) *Recite a romantic sonnet *Take Violet's hands Diamond Choice 7 Violet... *I believe in you *It doesn't matter if he says 'no' +Romance "Matchmaker", You helped bring Violet and Chaz together +Soulmates Choice 19 *Me neither. I love you. (+Romance) *Is that the fastest you can row? (No effect) Playing as Alex. Playing as Katie. Choice 20 This is a timed choice. *Scoop out the water! (No effect) *Try to cover up the hole! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, your character will not do anything. Playing as Alex. Playing as Katie. Choice 21 This is a timed choice. *Grab Leo's/William's/Dean's hand! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you will grab your fiance's hand regardless. Chapter Thirteen: The Tempest Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *'Swim up!' (On The Surface *You swam in the right direction!*) *Swim sideways! (Swimming With The Fishes *You swam in the wrong direction!*) *Swim down! (Into The Deep *You swam in the wrong direction!*) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Cry for help! (Holding Out For A Hero *You waited for someone to save you!*) *'Head toward the shore!' (Weather The Storm *You let your survival instincts kick in!*) *Panic and flail my arms! (Lost At Sea *You panicked and got caught by surprise!*) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Kiss him on the lips! (No effect) *Blow air in his mouth! (No effect) *Roll him onto his side! (No effect) Choice 4 *Please. Please, come back to me. I'm begging you. (No effect) *I love you. This can't be how it ends for us. (No effect) +Soulmates Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *AAAAAHHH! Not you! (No effect) *Thank god you're here! (No effect) Choice 6 *Thank you. (No effect) *So are we gonna be stranded island besties now? (No effect) Choice 7 *Swim for help! (No effect) *Start a big fire! (No effect) *Explore the island together! (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *'Smash the rocks together! '(Playing With Fire *You couldn't start a fire!*) *Rub the sticks together! (Fire In The Hole *You started a fire!*) Choice 9 *It was a freak accident. (No effect) *Aunt Mallory tampered with the boat! (No effect) *''Violet and Aunt Mallory put a hole in it! (No effect) '''Choice 10' *Take the fruit and start eating. (No effect) *Ask how can he think about food at a time like this! (No effect) Choice 11 *We'll be trapped here forever! (No effect) *We'll miss our wedding day! (No effect) *That something happened to my family in the storm. (No effect) Choice 12 *This is a crazy situation! I'm allowed to be a little upset! (Rocky Shores *You got upset with Leo/William/Dean!*) *I guess you're right. No point in freaking out. (Cool Under Pressure *You kept calm in a stressful situation!*) Choice 13 *Go up the mountain to light off the flare! (��19) *Stay here and rest. (No effect) choices. Choice 14 This is a timed choice. *'Push myself up with my feet!' (+Survival) *Push myself up with my nose! (No effect) *Fall down! (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. *The sand! (No effect) *'A rock! '(+Survival) Choice 16 *You and I are the most assertive ones? (No effect) *I'm a lot of fun, and you're a stick in the mud? (No effect) *I'm so pretty? (No effect) Choice 17 *I was just a kid! Are you still mad about this? (No effect) *I'm sorry for excluding you. (No effect) Choice 18 *I'm responsible for a pregnant lady's life?! (No effect) *I knew ''it! (No effect) *And I thought you were moody ''before! (No effect) Choice 19 *How did you find out? (No effect) *Is it a boy or a girl? (No effect) Choice 20 *Have you told anyone else? (No effect) *What will you do? (No effect) Choice 21 *Convince her to reveal who the father is! (��16) *Let Violet ''have her privacy. (''Family Secrets *You didn't learn who the father was!*) choices. Choice 22 *Figuring out who to tell. (No effect) *Deciding what to do next. (No effect) *Believing I could handle it. (No effect) Choice 23 *I was really relieved. (No effect) *I regretted it a little. (No effect) Choice 24 *Put my arm around Violet. (No effect) *Say she'll be a great mom. (No effect) Choice 25 This is a timed choice. *Scream! (No effect) *Hug all of them! (No effect) *Act nonchalant. (No effect) Choice 26 *I'm surprised. You're stuck working together all the time. (No effect) *Makes sense. You're all very different from one another. (No effect) *In a stressful situation like this, that's totally normal. (No effect) Choice 27 *Where the hell did she get that?! (No effect) *Ohmygod! That's crazy! (No effect) *Coming to the the rescue like that is kind of hot. (No effect) Choice 28 *Blake (��17) *Carter (��17) *Mira (��17) *No one (Lonely Road *You decided to find the waterfall alone!*) Diamond Choice 1 Everything that happened with the storm... *It made me realize how afraid I was to lose you *Led us to this moment. Deserted together. It's kind of romantic (+Romance) *I started my lifeabout all the things I haven't done with my life "Cave of Wonders", You explored the cave and the waterfall Diamond Choice 2 (I should...) *Back him up against the wall and kiss him *Swim out from under the waterfall' Diamond Choice 3 (I should...) *Tell him I want him *Keep kissing him Chapter Fourteen: After The Storm Choices Choice 1 *How are you always so optimistic? (No effect) *Any special person you're interested in? (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Reach for a vine! (No effect) *Scream! (No effect) Choice 3 *Climbing some vines! (No effect) *Giving me a boost! (No effect) *Running and jumping! (No effect) Choice 4 *Tell Elena how I really feel? (No effect) *See my family again? (No effect) *Live the rest of my life? (No effect) Choice 5 *ELENA! (No effect) *HELP!!! (No effect) *WHY ME?! (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Fall on Chaz! (No effect) *'Put one arm infront of the other! '(+Survival) Choice 7 *Thank her! (No effect) *Kiss her! (+Romance) *Embrace her! (No effect) Choice 8 *Admit how worried I was. (Sharing Is Caring *You opened up to Elena!*) *Downplay it. (Evasive Maneuvers *You didn't open up to Elena!*) Playing as Jess. Choice 9 *''Katie'' is on the island! (No effect) *We're saved! (No effect) *We'll have to do some repairs... (+Survival) "Cousin Confidante", you earned ''Violet's friendship!'' Choice 10 *We can finally get off this island! (Team Leader *You motivated your friends!*) *We might have a slim chance! (Ever Pragmatic *You were honest with your friends!*) Playing as Katie. Choice 11 *Our boat. (No effect) *Other people. (No effect) *Water. (No effect) Choice 12 *We're supposed to be a team! We should be figuring this out together! (Trouble In Paradise *You got frustrated with Leo/William/Dean!*) *Okay. I guess we'll get more accomplished that way. (Art Of Compromise *You agreed to split up to get help!*) Choice 13 *How'd that ''happen?! (No effect) *That's wonderful! (No effect) '''Choice 14' This is a timed choice. *Hold him! (No effect) *Hand him to someone else. (No effect) Choice 15 *Make sure everyone gets to the wedding on time! (No effect) *Be safe! Don't do anything reckless! (No effect) *Hurry! We gotta meet the inheritance deadline! (No effect) Choice 16 *Sneak away to the coral reef with Leo/William/Dean! (��20) *Stay with the group. (Good Reef *You decided not to go to the coral reef!*) choices. Playing as Alex. Choice 17 *Doesn't that still make you a billionaire? (No effect) *That does sound pretty bad. (No effect) Choice 18 *Visit the beach with Elena! (��19) *Just rest at camp. (Back To Business *You didn't sneak away with Elena.*) choices. Playing as Jess. Choice 19 *I'm certified as a lifeguard! (How To Save A Life *You earned Violet's trust!*) *You're pregnant! You can't risk your life! (Baby Onboard *You earned Violet's trust!*) *You need to trust me, Violet. I can do this. (Newfound Trust *You earned Violet's trust!*) Choice 20 This is a timed choice. *'Let her hang onto the rescue tube! '(Life Saver *You used the rescue tube to save your aunt!*) *Let her hang onto me! (Misery Loves Company *You both almost drowned!*) *Hit her with the rescue tube! (Dead Weight *You almost knocked out your aunt!*) Choice 21 *Well, it's about time. (No effect) *''Ohmygod!'' Are you serious?! (No effect) Chapter Fifteen: Everything Is Illuminated Choices Playing as Katie Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Gather them into a group hug. (No effect) *Tackle them onto the sand. (No effect) Choice 2 *Gimme a hug! (No effect) *I'm glad you're safe. (No effect) "Cousin Confidante", you earned Violet's friendship! Choice 3 *It's not your fault. (No effect) *It's too late anyway. No use worrying. (No effect) *You should have told me. (No effect) "The Great Escape", you survived your shipwreck! Playing as Nicole. Choice 4 *I really thought she cared about me. (No effect) *No surprise there. (No effect) *That's it! I'm done with her! (No effect) "Height Of Success", you checked an item off the list! "Think Inked", you completed an item on the list! Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Volunteer myself to hold the fire stick! (Among The Brave *You volunteered as tribute!*) *Volunteer Audrey to hold the fire stick! (Fire Games *You volunteered Audrey as tribute!*) Choice 6 *Visit your parents and give them another chance. (Second Chances *You encouraged Audrey to reconnect with her parents!*) *Forget about them. They'll only disappoint you again. (Tough Love *You discouraged Audrey from reconnecting with her parents!*) *Trust your gut. Only you know if you're ready to give them a second chance. (Road To Forgiveness *You told Audrey to trust herself!*) Playing as Katie. Choice 7 *Don't worry. It wasn't that bad. (No effect) *It was so scary! (No effect) Choice 8 *A band. *A DJ. "Face The Music", you picked the musical act for your wedding! Choice 9 *Listen to the uplifting song. (No effect) *Listen to the regal song. (No effect) *Listen to the waltz song. (No effect) *Ready to pick the song! (No effect) Choice 10 *Choose the uplifting song. *Choose the regal song. *Choose the waltz song. "First String", you picked the song for the bride's entrance! Choice 11 *A limo! *A horse-drawn carriage! *A private jet! "Oh, The Places You'll Go!", you picked your wedding getaway! Choice 12 *Just Married. *Happily Ever After. *I want to choose my own! (Default is "Just Married".) "Tying The Knot", you picked your getaway message! Choice 13 *Pick your wedding inscription! Default is "Mr and Mrs". Choice 14 *Plant a tree and gather flowers! (��16) *Just stick with the normal ceremony. (Barking Up The Wrong Tree *You skipped the private wedding ceremony.*) +Soulmates choices. Choice 15 *You were a hero on that island. You saved lives! (No effect) *You've been working so hard since day one! (No effect) Choice 16 *The wedding. (No effect) *The honeymoon. (No effect) *Getting that inheritance! (No effect) Choice 17 *All Night (��25) *No Thanks (No effect) Playing as Nicole. Choice 18 *I don't blame you. The fault lies with Aunt Mallory. (No effect) *You may have done the right thing today, but that doesn't erase the past. (No effect) Choice 19 *Hug Violet. (No effect) *Wipe away my tears. (No effect) Choice 20 *To Nana. (No effect) *To Pop Pop. (No effect) *To my parents. (No effect) Choice 21 *A happy memory. Try to remember the good times. (No effect) *How you really ''feel. It'll help you get closure. (No effect) ''"Sail Away", you completed the last task! "Checking It Twice", you fulfilled your inheritance task! Choice 22 *Celebrate with Audrey and visit the gardens! (��16) *Sleep in and head straight to the airport. (Beauty Rest *You didn't celebrate with Audrey!*) Playing as Katie. Choice 23 *Perfect! Let's go! (No effect) *Not me. Let's try something else. (No effect) Chapter Sixteen: Save The Date ''Choices ''Playing as Katie Choice 1 *Your siblings! (Sibling Solidarity *You chose who will walk you down the aisle!*) *''Violet'' and your siblings! (Family Is Forever *You chose who will walk you down the aisle!*) *Walk down on your own! (Flying Solo *You chose who will walk you down the aisle!*) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Blink to stop the tears. (No effect) *Cry with happiness. (No effect) Choice 3 *Incredibly handsome. (No effect) *Smoking hot. (No effect) "Truly Touching", You did a custom vow (if you went glow bowling in chapter 11) Choice 4 *I love you. (+Soulmates) *I can't wait to build a life together. (+Soulmates) Choice 5 *I do! (+Soulmates) *Hell yeah! (+Soulmates) Choice 6 *Grab Leo/William/Dean and kiss him passionately! *Kiss him sweetly. "Everlasting Vow", you married Leo/William/Dean! Playing as Alex. "Chosen With Care", your sister wowed you with her wedding decorations! Choice 7 *How many kids you want. (No effect) *What your next job is going to be. (No effect) *How many girlfriends you had before Katie. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *You love them! (No effect) *You think they're overrated! (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Just in the wedding spirit! (No effect) *It's a secret! (No effect) Choice 10 *That's something I want. (No effect) *That might be too much. (No effect) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *They've made big strides together in such a short time! (No effect) *I've seen a few divorce cases in my time! (No effect) *She just broke up with her last boyfriend! (No effect) Though there are no effects to any of these, Katie and her now-hubsand respond better to the first option. Choice 12 *The time I taught Katie to ride a bike! (No effect) *''Katie's first day of school! (No effect) ''"Raise Your Glass", you managed to get through your toast! Playing as Katie. Choice 13 *Timeless! I'm keeping it forever! (No effect) *Good, but I need a change. (No effect) Choice 14 *I don't have time for any more of your tricks. (No effect) *Maybe. One day. But it'll take some time. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. *Put the piece in his mouth! (No effect) *Smear it on his face! (No effect) +Soulmates "Take The Cake", you ate the wedding cake! "Practiced Pro", You prepared for your wedding dance! (if you took the sunset cruise in chapter 7) Choice 16 *End the dance with a kiss! (Get Down Tonight *You shared your first dance as newlyweds!*) *Let Leo/William/Dean spin me around. (Do A Little Dance *You shared your first dance as newlyweds!*) Playing as Jess. Choice 17 *Party with Blake/Carter/Mira! (��17) *Go check on Katie. (No effect) choices. Playing as Violet. Choice 18 This is a timed choice. *Walk faster to avoid her. (No effect) *Stop and wait for her. (No effect) Chapter 17: After Party Choices Playing as Violet Choice 1 *I was worried about you too. (No effect) *I wasn't worried. You have the annoying resilience of a cat with nine lives. (No effect) *I wish you stayed on the island. (No effect) Choice 2 *That doesn't justify what you've done to them. (No effect) *None of us are innocent. (No effect) *I'm sorry you went through that. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Shove the others out of the way! (What's The Catch? *You cheated to get the bouquet!*) *Catch the bouquet! (You're A Catch! *You caught the bouquet!*) *Trip and stumble! (Caught Off Guard *You caught the bouquet by accident!*) Choice 4 My first task must have been her way of... *Having the last laugh. (No effect) *Giving tough love. (No effect) Choice 5 *I have a lot of baggage. I'll ruin you. (No effect) *You don't want to get caught up in my family drama. (No effect) Choice 6 *Spend time with Chaz at the wedding! (��17) *Gently decline his offer. (Watching Your Step *You decided not to dance with Chaz!*) Diamond Choice 1 She went behind my back... *And it was a big betrayal *But I know she thought she was looking out for me *But I knew she wouldn't really go through with it Diamond Choice 2 In that case... *We should set boundaries. We can date, but I'm raising my kid myself *I do think it's important for my kid to have a father figure of sorts Diamond Choice 3 Chaz... *I like you just the way you are *We can be weirdos together (+Romance) Diamond Choice 4 (I should...) *Kiss Chaz (+Romance) *Curtsy "Dancing on Air", You danced with Chaz at the wedding! Playing as Katie. Choice 7 You forgot to write it? Alex... *It was so thoughtful! (No effect) *You did your best! (No effect) Playing as Nicole. Choice 8 *Jump in the air! *Pose like Charlie's Angels! *Do a group hug! "Thanks For The Memories", you took a photo for Katie's wedding album! "Adventure Time", you planned for the future! +Romance Playing as Katie. Choice 9 *''Katie (Path A) *''Alex (On Thin Ice *Your brother has one day to propose to Elena!*) *''Jess (''Getting The Job Done *Your sister got her inheritance!*) *''Nicole (''Bucket List *Your sister got her inheritance!*) *''Violet (Path B) ''You will approach both paths, regardless of order. Choice 9 (Path A.1) *An exciting new chapter of my life is starting. (No effect) *A nostalgic goodbye to what I knew before. (No effect) Choice 9 (Path A.2) *Thank you. (No effect) *You should keep it. (No effect) "Blushing Bride", you got your inheritance! Choice 9 (Path B) *That Violet gets her inheritance. (Friend Of Mine *You voted for Violet!*) *That she doesn't get her inheritance. (Never Forget *You didn't vote for Violet.*) "Family Ties", Violet gained her inheritance! Choice 10 *''Alex (No effect) *''Jess ''(No effect) *''Nicole (No effect) *''Violet (No effect) ''Again, everyone will have their turn to farewell, regardless of order. Choice 11 *You taught me how to laugh again. (No effect) *You helped me find strength. (No effect) *You made sure I never felt alone. (No effect) Choice 12 *Blow the crowd a kiss! (No effect) *Kiss'' Leo/William/Dean''! (+Soulmates) Chapter 18: Bon Voyage Choices Playing as Alex Choice 1 This is a timed choice... '' (I should...) *Fill it with water! *Fill it with soda! *Fill it with champagne! '''Choice 2' This is a timed choice (I should...) *Say the purple flower *Say the white flower *Say the red flower Choice 3 Elena, I want to marry you because... *You're my partner in everything *You make me a better person Now playing as Elena Choice 4 I think... *I can't wait to marry you! *We should take our time and have a long engagement "A Most Decent Proposal", You got engaged to Alex! Choice 5 *Celebrate your engagement with Alex (��18) *Head back to the boat Choices Now playing as Katie Choice 6 (There's nothing more romantic than...) *A castle in Scotland *A tropical paradise in the Bahamas *A glamorous evening in Paris Choice 7 Honestly... *I'm over the moon and excited for the future (+Soulmates) *I don't feel any different. We're still us, no matter what Choice 8 Where to go next? *Let's spin a globe and see where our finger lands *Let's go on another cruise ship! *I don't care as long as we're together (+Soulmates) Choice 9 Dear sir... *You may, handsome lord (+Soulmates) *Yes, but you must call me Katie, Duchess of the Ember of the Sea (+Soulmates) Choice 10 (I should...) *Whistle loudly *Yell a compliment *Throw flowers Choice 11 This is a timed choice '' Leo, we should... *Dance around the fountain! (+Soulmates) *Jump in the fountain! ''"City of Lights", You celebrated in Paris with Leo! Choice 12 *Exchange honeymoon gifts with Leo (��30) *Exchange gifts another time "Gift of Love", You decided to skip the honeymoon gifts Choices +Soulmates Choice 13 Leo... *Take me now *Let's just keep doing this all night "Le Temps De L'Amour", You celebrated your honeymoon with Leo Choice 14 Summer may be ending... *But something new is starting too. *But we'll never forget our memories here +Soulmates Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Rules of Engagement